Kami Kami no Mi
Kami Kami no Mi (神神なしミ) is Paramecia-type devil fruit that Allows the user to manipulate and control the world to a certain extend. It rewards the user with abilities that are unique enough to be considered it's own type. Strength & Weaknesses This Devil Fruit allows the user to bend space and time as they wish, allowing anything the user wants to happen come true. Katsu may easily just wave his hand and have rain begin to fall upon an island and vice versa. With this great power though, came the essence of the Akkuma Akkuma no Mi. A prolonged use of this great power can curropt the soul of any human. The Kami Kami no Mi and the Akkuma Akkuma no Mi are two parts of the same whole. Katsu must maintian a limit to how much he may use the devil fruit a day if he doesn't want to go through one of his blind rage attacks. Like all other Devil Fruits, Water can nulify the user's power and take away the ability to swim. Techniques The longer Katsu uses his powers, the closer he gets to his soul being curropted. He measures his moves as points to which add up to curroption and madness. If Katsu uses all of his points, he will go in a blind rage obliterating everything in his path untill the island is no more. *'Tensei' Katsu takes his right hand and lays it out straight in front of him. He then brings it back and pushes the air to cause it to swirl around and form a tornado. * Mizu Gekido When around water Katsu can take his arms and raise them to cause a massive wave big enough to cause some heavy damage to large class ships. *'Raiketsu' Katsu points to the sky and then quickly brings it down to drag a bolt of lightning from the sky to hit where his finger ends up pointing at. * Tenketsu Katsu takes his hand and cups it as he slightly seperates his fingers. He then thrusts it forward to send waves of energy that paralyze foes for a short time. * Fukkatsu Katsu takes his hands and presses them against the ground. As he does this special design begins to imprint on the ground forming a door. As the door in the ground open's Katsu summons beings to aid him in battle. *'Kage Shirinji' Katsu quickly raises his arms orfingers and begins to have make spikes come from the shadows surrounding the target. *'Enjeru Shotto' Possibly one of Katsu's greatest attacks. Katsu raises both arms to the sky. Light begins to shine down from the "Heavens" and make the water around him shake. As Katsu rapidly lowers his arms, a large beam comes crashing down and striking Katsu's desired target. *'Saisei' Katsu envelopes himself or others in green light as he begins to heal himself or others. *'Instant Teleportation' Katsu can be anywhere at anytime he pleases as he bends space to appear somewhere else. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia-Type Category:Abilities